It Never Had A Chance To Be Unrequited
by TwistedAngel08
Summary: When Edward comes to visit the volturi to bargin for more time to turn Bella, he's in for a surprise...sorry, suck at summaries, but read anyway!


**A/N HAIS, i am TwistedAngel, and i hope we can be GREAT FRIENDS! hehehehe, nah, iz just kiddin, iz not a stupid perky person, the world has enough of those. but please read this and r&r, please remember that im new, so don't be too harsh. i couldn't find edward x aro, so i made my own! woot! and sorry for all the italian. infact, most of the dialogue is italian. but there'll be translations at the end. plus, well, you'll find the end is a bit choppy, but this is my first yaoi paring, and i was wary of going "all the way" and actually writing about the very very naughty things aro and edward surely did. please read, however, and please enjoy! ****thanks so much to HellequinZuse for fixing my italian! i was using google translate, at that kind of sucks. :P thanks for correcting it! and thanks to everyone else who read and favorited! and those who followed! i'm not going to keep going, but if anyone else wants to write a second chapter, or a lemon scene for the, be my guest!**

******i don't own Twilight, and really don't to, so don't sue me!**

* * *

Edward gasped as Aro pushed him into the wall, wrapping his long, white hands around the younger vampire's throat. 'What are you doing?' he asked, thinking the question rather than saying it out loud. All in a flash Aro's thoughts washed over him like a wave. Anger. Lust. Desire. Hate. Love. 'Love?' Edward thought, bewildered. Another wave confirmed; yes love.

Aro was Angry at Edward for making him want the younger vampire so much. He Lusted for Edward in a way that, if he were human, would make Aro blush. He Desired Edward's love. He Hated himself for betraying his mate, the only one he was ever supposed to have the thoughts that he was having about Edward. And he Loved Edward so damn much, he might loose his mind. But most of all, he just wished vampires could cry, so that he could do so.

Edward gasped as he read all of this, and shivered as Aro's tight grip loosened. Shivered as Aro unnecessarily leaned close to breathe in Edward's velvety smell, like sweet spices, but one's that but Aro couldn't quite name, as if they were dragged up from his human memory.

Shifting one hand from the boy's neck to his back Aro whispered, "Voglio che tu così male. Per favore, non mi odiano per questo." He leaned even closer, breathing in Edward's hypnotical scent as the boy's breathing hitched, though he did not need to breathe at all. He pressed his body to Edward's, unable to control himself. And all the while, he could see what Edward thought. See Edward thinking about what he was thinking. But seeing as he wasn't thinking…

'Aro, think of Sulpicia, your mate! Please, don't do this!' Edward whimpered in his mind. Aro couldn't bear Edward's rejection, so he ignored it, pressing himself even harder against the younger man.

"Tu mi odi per amarti, non è vero?"

Edward let out a dry sob, crying out loud, "No, io no!" He burrowed his face in Aro's neck, giving up his noble intentions of resist, and wrapped his arms tightly around the vampire before him. Aro almost choked on his joy. _Perhaps we could… _he thought, but no. As much as he wanted it, he wouldn't ruin a good thing by asking Edward for… that. But Edward heard anyway.

"Sì, amore mio. Yes," he whispered, nuzzling even deeper into his lover's neck. He pressed his lips against Aro's neck, hesitatingly flicking his tongue out to taste Aro. Aro shivered and pushed yet even harder against Edward, only this time, it had new meaning as he pressed his want against the younger vampire's leg. Edward shuddered delightfully, letting out a shaky sigh that made Aro go insane.

Edward opened his mouth against the cool, stone neck he had his lips so pressed against and let his teeth explore the smooth white terrain, careful not to break the skin. Aro wanted otherwise, however.

'_Mordalo! Bite me!_' he thought needfully, speaking in Italian _and _English. Edward, shocked by this outburst, stopped moving. Then, very slowly, he opened his mouth just a little wider and bit down on Aro's cold shivering neck, his venom shooting through Aro like a drug. The older vampire shuddered, and let out a choked, half-sob that may have been an attempt to scream.

Edward hurriedly pulled his fangs out of Aro's neck but the vampire quietly whispered, "No, amore mio, non farlo. Please." He wanted Edward to bite him again, that was clear in his thoughts. But Edward wondered if he should. After all, his venom would leave a scar. Hearing the younger vampire's thoughts, Aro said, "Then suck it out," implying something much more complex than it seemed to be. Edward gasped.

'You want me to… but Aro!' he thought, incredulous. It was a very hateful thing to feed upon another vampire against their will, and none ever gave their permission to anybody because, for obvious reasons, blood is sacrosanct to a vampire. For a vampire to give one of his own kind, or anybody for that matter, permission to drink his blood was monumental, a true sign of trust and love. But Edward worried it was just lust and false attraction.

"No amore mio, non è attrazione falso, ma il vero amore che mi spinge a fare questo," Aro whispered, bringing Edward's lips to his for just the briefest moment. Then, hesitantly, Edward placed his cold lips over the bite, slowly beginning to suck out Aro's blood, and with it, his own venom. Aro shook with pain and pleasure both, while Edward rocked the two of them back and forth as he slowly went mad from the deliciousness of Aro's essence.

Finally Aro's long gulps of breath turned short and quick. He was beginning to hyperventilate, and yet, he didn't need the air at all. Wait. Yes, he did need the air, for with it, it carried the scent of his beloved, Edward. His sweet, young, vampiric lover. Edward, who couldn't seem to stop drinking his blood. As soon as Aro thought this, Edward wrenched his mouth away from the man's neck with a wild gasp, and so hungry for more. Aro looked into Edward's usually golden but now black eyes.

'You are hungry because of me. I am sorry Edward,' he thought, lairing the thought with as much love as he had. Edward only purred, still high on the other vampire's blood.

Aro gasped and couldn't help but smile just a bit when Edward pressed his hard-on against his leg, reminding him that Edward said they could…

Ever-alert, as soon as Edward heard this thought, he mindlessly, but quick and eagerly pulled his shirt and pants off, leaving him to stand in front of Aro in only his Hanes. And they weren't hiding anything; Edward's need stood up in a very wanting way that made Aro involuntarily lick his lips in anticipation. It was almost as though even though Edward had broken their contact, Aro could still read his mind. Well, he sure could read the boy's body. Every inch of Edward seemed to glow with desire, and Aro's body mimicked Edward's, right down to the needy set in their mouths, wanting very much to kiss each other. Neither of them knew what stopped them, but something clearly did.

Aro slowly slipped off his robes, planning to torture Edward. But the boy had other plans in mind.

Rushing for reasons unknown even to himself, Edward quickly undressed Aro, who for reasons also unknown did not wear underwear. Edward didn't care, it only made his job so much easier. Slowing down, Edward took time to stroke every inch of Aro's body lovingly, knowing he was torturing Aro, and knowing that Aro knew he was amused by that fact. The older vampire shuddered and mentally begged Edward to never stop; it was torture, but the good kind.

Aro pulled Edward to him, tired(for now) with the games. He wanted Edward, and wanted him now. Edward purred, complying happily. He couldn't wait to have Aro, or to be more specific, for Aro to have him. Aro pushed Edward gently to the ground, looming over him like a statue of an angel. Edward moaned and gabbed Aro's hand, pulling him down to lay on the ground with him. Aro kissed Edward's lips, cheeks, neck, and trailed down Edward's chest, sending his lover into an oblivion of pleasure...

* * *

**A/N Thanks to all the readers who made it down this far, you really are a blessing! rate and comment please, tell me what i did wrong, maybe how you would fix it, perhaps what i did right, and if you liked or disliked! i accept any and all comments! plus, i would really appreciate any help from the yaoi masters! 0:)**

All the Italian(sorry!)

"Ti voglio così tanto. Ti prego, non odiarmi per questo."- "I want you so badly. Please don't hate me for this."

"Tu mi odi per amarti, non è vero?" - "You hate me for this, don't you?"

"No, io no!"-"No, I don't!"

"Si, amore mio,"-"Yes, my love,"

"_Mordalo!"-"Bite me!"_

"No, amore mio, non farlo,"-"No, my love, don't,"

"No amore mio, non è una falsa attrazione questa, ma è il vero amore che mi spinge a farlo."-"No, my love, it is not false attraction, but true love that drives me to do this,"

**(later added A/N) yeah, so i got to reading, and you were right, Is-Simple, and BigBertha, and i know i took for EVER to update(and even deleted the other story cuzz i couldn't finish it) but i played around with the end a little bit, let me know what you think! again, ****thanks so much to HellequinZuse for fixing my italian! i was using google translate, at that kind of sucks. :P thanks for correcting it! and thanks to everyone else who read and favorited! and those who followed! like i said, i'm not going to keep going, but if anyone else wants to write a second chapter, or a lemon scene for the, be my guest!**

_Original Ending: _

_And slowly, but very surely they started to push against each other, each anticipating when Aro would finally fall into Edward…. _

**it sucks, i know... again, PLEASE review, and or rate! peace out homepups!**


End file.
